Alpha Hold Me Close
by Cadged fiction
Summary: Scott always promised to protect Liam, but how far will he go to keep that promise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Liam's POV:

I can feel his grip tightening around my neck, the steady flow of oxygen leaving my lungs, the spots of darkness clouding the edges of my vision. He's going to force me. No, he'll kill me first.

Please, please just let him kill me first.

"Ouch. I don't want this, Theo stop. Theo, Theo

Theo..."

I'm too weak, i need my alpha, Scott, Scott where are you. Its dark, i'm scared. You said you'd be here, you said you'd never leave me.

Maybe, maybe if i give up… it'll be over soon, he'll stop thrusting and….biting...and slashing me. I'm drowning. Blood was everywhere.

Darkness consumed my being, my last coherent words - the name of my alpha on my lips.

Scott's POV:

*At Scott's home*

"Something's wrong, Liam always checks in, especially this late. He knows there are hunters out at this time of night. Dammit, he never listens."

"Look , Scott, Liam is damn near 16, he can do whatever he wants. If he wants to stay out past 12, then that's his problem."

"Stiles, he's my beta, his problems are my problems, I love him too much to let something happen to him. I mean, I called him an hour ago and he didn't answer. "

"And when you say love, i'm guessing that you mean platonic-ally, right?"

"ABSOLUTELY! He's like… my son or something, i couldn't even imagine…"

"Imagine what? You fucking your own pup? Making him submit? Derek did it to Erica, and Isaac no less, so why can't you?"

"Yeah, i know what Derek did, it's all the three of them talked about, but i'm not Derek, am i?"

"But wait, don't you remember what Derek used to say about the attraction he had to his betas? He said that it's purely instinctual, that the sexual aspect of your relationship stems from being over protective, and wanting to take care of ANY of their needs"

"I know, and I want to protect him more than anything, but he makes it so difficult. I just want the best for him. I want him to feel safe. Especially since the entire berserker thing, all the crying I just couldn't stand to see him like that. All I could do was hold him until he whimpered himself to sleep at night, it made me feel like I failed him you know, as an alpha. I just wish I could have protected him from even being a part of this world."

"Scotty boy, ya got me tearing up", stiles said with his usual amount of sarcasm.

" I'm being serious! My pup could be in danger!"

"Your pup? *snickers*"

"STILES."

"Okay, okay, go find him, i'm fine here, i'll hold down the fort."

"Thanks bud."

I brushed past my best friend and made my way down the steps, I grabbed my motorcycle keys, and an extra helmet just in case I found an intoxicated Liam again.

It turns out, werewolves can get drunk, they just have to drink a gasoline and water lily mixture- something I've warned him about.

Frequently.

Luckily I had seen Liam earlier that day and his smell still lingered on the bike. I used the remnants of his sweet boyish aroma to track him. Liam had a distinct smell of cinnamon, pine-cones, and sweat. One that i could never possibly first time I even noticed the way that he smelled was on that rooftop, on that cool winter night. I held him by his wrist with my teeth, saving his life, and ending it at the same time.

In that moment i was his, and he was mine.

I ran over a large boulder and is jostled me out of my thoughts, and as I rode through the thick forests that surrounded Beacon Hills, his sweet scent got fainter, and left an undertone of fear, pain, and distress in its wake.

Wherever Liam is, he's hurt.

Fuck the bike. I'll run. I can't fail him, not now. He needs me.

 **AN: its been awhile, 2 years to be exact, since i wrote my last fanfic, i'm thinking about finishing my last one 'Shattered moons', but i feel like it can wait. I've wanted to try something new for some time now, and i'm just now getting the chance, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, there are many more to come. Rate, review, comment, and follow, they are all appreciated. -ari**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scott's POV:

*Somewhere In the forest*

I can hear it, his heartbeat, it's faint, but I'm getting close.

What is Liam doing all the way out here, in the middle of the night, alone. Everything has been fine for the past few months, no weird creatures, or imminent threats, so why would he feel the need for Midnight isolation?

Why do I smell blood?

More importantly, why is it _his_?

Before I knew it I was standing on the side of the road, the forest at my back, near a ditch.

* * *

Liam's POV:

The darkness started to fade, and all I could see above me was the deep violet Sky and the stars that twinkled in the distance. I could feel the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over, and the taste of skin in my mouth. I'd rather lay here and die then get up. It hurts too much.

Why didn't he kill me when he was done? Theo already got everything that he wanted, why leave me to suffer, to silently writhe in the inferno that is self pity. Why leave me to feel the helplessness of a beta without his alpha?

A part of me is dead now.

Where was Scott when I needed him? He always promised me that if I ever got in trouble he would be right there. Scott was always there for stiles, or Lydia, or even Mason. But in my time of need, not me.

Am i different?

Maybe Scott didn't want me anymore. Maybe he didn't want me as his beta.

Maybe... he just threw me away.

It hurts. It still hurts.

I can hear movement in the distance, the rustling of leaves in the Wind, the sound of Twigs snapping beneath a leather boot, the shift in the blades of the grass, as they part. he's coming back.

I won't let him do it again, never. I'll die before I let that happen.

I can feel the construction of a new resolve in my chest. My claws elongated and I stretched my hand towards my neck, I'll kill myself before I let the Theo rape me again. I pressed My fingers forward and attempted to tear through the flesh, blood-filled my mouth, and that same blurriness that I felt before came rushing back to me, but before I could continue my hand was ripped away and my actions were halted.

I was staring him right in the face. His eyes were a murderous red, and his teeth had elongated past his bottom lip.

He came to save me, but my Alpha... my Scott, came too late.

Before I could think, the words had passed my lips, "It hurts…"

The look on Scott's face changed dramatically, he went from anger to concerned in a matter of seconds. I could feel his hand on the base of my neck and his arm cupping me behind my knees. He lifted me off the ground and carried me, Bridal Style, out of the ditch.

The constantly violent movement over the forest terrain made me nauseous, and a putrid liquid left my lips. The same words left my mouth again, "it hurts," but this time, a wave of emotion washed over me.

I cried, harder than I ever have, harder than I ever thought possible. All Scott could do, yet again, was hold me. I gripped the front of his shirt so tightly almost ripped it off his chest, and in that moment I heard him sniffle.

The heart of a great alpha broken.

It took all of my being, but I chose to look up, and tears were streaming down his face, then I noticed that we had stopped moving.

The moon shone in a half filled silhouette, and for a moment-it enchanted me. I was struck by a conclusion, that even in this shitty, world of misfortune, and anger, and death, that something as simple as this, can still be beautifully unbroken, and that its imperfections could be appreciated, cherished even.

The forest around us was unnaturally quiet, as if the birds in their nests, could sense the acts of injustice that night, the loss of innocence. My loss. I wondered if the fireflies chose to cancel their light show due to the sorrow in my heart, or the weakness in my knees, or the pain that graced my spirit.

Scott was the one to break the silence,"I failed, again."

I just looked up at him, I didn't know what to say I've honestly never thought of a scenario where Scott wasn't able to save me, I mean I know he's not perfect but…. sometimes you just expect things to work out, especially with him, he always finds a way.

I want to tell him that it's okay but it's not. _It_ will never be OK. _I_ will never be OK.

I could hear the crack of his voice, "Liam, you trusted me... you trusted me."

After that he kept walking and he didn't say another thing until we walked through my front door. Luckily both of my parents were still at work, I wouldn't want them to see me like this.

They can't know. They can never know.

Scott's POV:

I stepped through the front door, and his eyes were still on me, he was still looking up, his eyes pleading with me. Liam looks broken, my pup, looks broken. The sparks a youthful iridescent that once graced his eyes were gone. There was complete silence between us; the only audible thing was the creaking of the steps beneath my boots, and the occasional whimper of discomfort from Liam. With every tiny cry of pain, a piece of me broke.

I could still smell him, the perpetrator, Theo. His must permeated Liam's skin. I'll kill him as soon as I get the chance. How dare he touch my beta, Liam is mine and mine alone. I haven't even touched him yet, he's too young, he wasn't ready for this. I wanted so much better for him, I wanted him to remember his first time fondly, now it's just going to be a scar that will never heal.

And it's all my fault.

His room still smells like him, the old him, the one that I knew earlier today. The boy that smelled like cinnamon and warmth. The one who didn't know the cold grip of his oppressor, the beta that I said I would protect.

* * *

 **AN: i'm sorry that this chapter is dark, sex soon i promise. Right now it's just a lot of emotional turmoil. And Scott needs to step the fuck up . But yeah- comment follow, review. Also, do you want a descriptive flashback of the theo/ Liam sex scene? It's all up to you …just ask. With love, -ari**


End file.
